The Other Twin
by Ordinarily Prudent
Summary: Harry and Daniel Potter are twins. Daniel is the BWL, however Harry is not willing to stay in his shadows. Taken in by his Grandmother, Harry will create a legend of his own. AU, no major bashing.


A/N: A one shot. Might develop into something more. If someone wants to expand on it they are welcome to do so.

Disclaimer: The usual. If I had written HP I wouldn't bother with fanfics.

 **The Other Twin**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was abuzz with enthusiastic chattering; it was the day of the leaving feast and for the first time in Daniel Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived's seven years at the school Slytherine has won the House Cup. The Gryfs were miffed that their six year streak has ended but Dan didn't really mind, for him it was end of life as everyone knew. Two years of planning has gone to make this possible and no one knew what was to happen before the feast was over. He only knew of his part and rest was for his brother to know and plan.

At the head table sat the great manipulator Albus Dumbledore. Dan had always respected him but that had changed after fifth year. Also at the table were his parents, he wasn't particularly fond of them either after his father had threatened to disown his twin brother Harry and his mother had remained silent. He knew it was part of his brother's plan and his parents were unaware. He still didn't understand why Harry did things the way he did but Dan admired his brother and believed in him. Since that fateful evening he had started to see Harry in a new light.

Today was the day Harry had said the great game was to come to an end. Dan never could call a war a game but the way his brother had explained it, it really sounded like a grand game of chess, albeit one with four sides with the four master players.

 **Flashback**

Daniel was going to visit his friends at the infirmary after their latest adventure to the Ministry. Just when he was about to take the stairway that led to the school hospital a snake patronus approach. It was Harry's patronus, Dan's was the stag.

'The room quick, it's urgent,' said Harry's voice. Dan really hated it when his brother expected other's to come at his beck and call at his own convenience. The boy just loved to order people around which have only increased since he along with Daphne Greengrass took over the role of leaders in Snake pit. From what little he knew the snakes were all about hierarchy with someone or a group at the top. Usually it were sixth years as seventh years had NEWTS and couldn't be bothered with leading a house, but somehow the two of them had usurped the sixth years. It wasn't the first time, neither the last, just unusual.

Dan quickly made his way to the seventh floor as room only meant the room of requirements. Harry had told Dan about the room for using it for DA meetings.

Dan walked it the room and saw it arranged in form of a round table. Harry sat at the furthest with Daphne to his left. On his right was Susan Bones form Hufflepuff, next to her was Ernie MacMillan another Puff. Next were Padma Patil and Cho Chang both 'Claws between them an empty seat and besides Daphne was Theodore Nott another snake and on his other side was Neville Longbottom his own dorm mate who still haven't fully recovered from his injuries. Daniel knew that most of them were Harry's friends though he noticed Tracy Davies and Blaise Zabini were both absent, two of them Daphne and Harry's best friends respectively. Also Nott wasn't a friend of Harry only an acquaintance and often an ally.

Daniel took the seat between the 'Claws and waited for his brother to begin. He knew the way he was seated somewhat opposite of Harry had an underlying meaning. Harry always the one for theatrics and subtle power plays had him on guard.

'Now that every one of us is here, let's start without further delay. With Voldemort's public appearance the great game has begun and it's time we make our mark in the coming war,' Harry started in a calm Snape like voice that carried throughout the room without much effort.

'How can you possibly compare a war with some twisted game? Do countless humans who will die hold so little value to you?' Dan didn't have the patience to put up with his brother's literary devices and he wouldn't let a war be compared to chess and humans to pieces to be moved around and sacrificed.

Harry's continued without as much a glance towards Dan, 'the four sides of the game are the Light, the Dark, the Ministry and the One who's going to win. The Light side, the Order of Phoenix is led by Dumbledore. Dumbledore, who is playing the game for the longest, have most experience. He views all people or pieces as he views them as expendables for the Greater Good of the wizarding world.'

'The Dark side has its leader in Lord Voldemort named Tom Riddle, a half-blood who has most of the world fooled. He wants power and uses pure-blood supremacy to forward his goals. He like Dumbledore views people as expendables to reach his own goals of achieving power. His belief in his infallibility much like Dumbledore is what going to cost him the Game'

'The Ministry is led by incompetent fools who are too scared to act and their inaction is what is going to cost lives of innocent people.'

'And the fourth side? I don't think you believe any of the three sides are going to win according to you,' Dan really wanted to hear his brother's reply. He respect Harry and was willing to listen to what his brother had to say.

'The fourth side as I said is the one that is going to win this game would be my side,' Harry replied in an offhand manner as one discusses the weather.

'Your side. Who's your side now? Aren't you going to join the Order?' Dan had no idea what Harry was upto.

'My side is me and my friends and allies who are present in this room. And no I'll not join the Order and let Dumbledore play with my life.' Daniel couldn't believe that his brother was saying no to join the Order like rest of the family. And the way Harry talked about Dumbledore it was clear he had no respect for the great wizard.

'Oh. And you can join too if you want to.'

'What? You want me to join, but I have already decided to join the Order.' Dan really wanted to join his brother, if only to see what he was upto but he couldn't betray the Order and Dumbledore and more importantly his parents.

The relationship between his parents and his brother was far from ideal. Harry was raised by their Grand- Mother Dorea Potter nee Black who had taken care of Harry since he was five and she was the only one Harry ever looked upto. Dan knew that her death has really hurt Harry. They were in first year when Dorea Potter had died after a short period of illness and Harry had been broken and lost for a week but after that he had grown more cold and distant than before.

After that the only Potter who got any affection form Harry was his younger sister Roselyn. Harry dotted on her and looked after her whether they were at home or school. Dan believed that it was because Rose reminded Harry of their grandmother.

'Yes. I want you to join the Order and spy for me.' Harry's voice broke Dan form his musing.

'Spy on the Order. Are you out of your mind? You know I'll never do something like that.'

'Can you for moment stop acting like an idiot Gryff and listen to reason? If we allow Dumbledore to do things his way many more people are going to die and we are going to lose this war and I for one do not want to lose this war,' Harry was now getting irritated. He was not the one to talk for long but right now he needed someone in the Order to spy for him. Nott had promised to spy on the Death Eaters and Susan was going to get whatever information she can from her Aunt. He would have asked Neville to spy on the Order but knew that Dan was his best bet to get more information. And in a war information was what often made the difference between life and death.

Harry was willing to pay whatever be the cost for this war to be over, if it the war went like the way last war had gone then Roselyn, Daphne, Susan, Neville and all his friends will be in danger. And he couldn't let them get hurt, especially Rose as Potter's were definitely going to fight against Voldemort and if Dumbledore led the Light then the war is as good as lost before it even begins.

'Why do you want to fight and not join the Order? Why a separate side? Do you really think you could win if a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore can't? What's so great about you that you think you can win? Why do you even fight? You are a Slythrine and can easily join Voldemort, so tell me what you got to lose. Answer me,' Dan was now really beginning to question the admiration he had for his brother. How can his brother really think that he can do better than Dumbledore who had more than a century's worth of experience?

'Fine. I'll open your eyes for you and you'll join me,' Harry sighed. Now was the time and he knew it the next part of the conversation will very well decide the fate of the war.

'I believe I can win because I act instead of reacting. I believe I can win because I don't sit around and do nothing, wherever I can help, I help.'

'Why not join Dumbledore than? He fights for the Light and had defeated Ginderwald and he's the only person Voldemort fears.'

'Dumbledore is too idealistic. During peace forgiveness and giving second chances are good ideals. But we are at war here. It's simply kill or be killed. During last war the Order will stun and arrest, then what either the Death Eaters will rescue their comrades or the ministry will let them go with a fine and a light sentence. I on the other hand plan to eliminate the Death Eaters on a permanent basis, so that they can't harm more innocents.'

'I understand your reasons even if I don't agree with you. Why don't you respect Dumbledore, everyone does.'

'I don't respect the old coot because he doesn't deserve my respect. He likes to manipulate people and for me he's no better than Voldemort.'

'He's nothing like Voldemort,' Dan all but yelled at his brother.

'Tell me something, don't you ever find his actions specially when relating to you odd,' Harry asked softly.

'What you mean? He's always there to help and he gives good guidance whenever he can,' Dan knew Harry was onto something and he'll play along for now. Maybe just maybe there was some truth in his brother's words.

'Let's start with our time at the school until now since first year, shall we.'

Dan nodded.

'Our first year, he brings in one of the most powerful magical artefact which at that time was being sought by Voldemort to school full of innocent children. For what reasons, safekeeping, he could have kept it somewhere else. But no he wanted to test you, see if you will become the perfect Gryffindor… '

'Dumbledore wanted to trap Voldemort or whoever it was trying to steal the stone. He had set up traps for that purpose.' Dan parroted the reasons given by Dumbledore himself but he was interested in his brother's point of view.

'Is that so? You won't be talking about the same traps than three, no make it four first years were able to surpass with relative ease,' Harry's tone was mocking.

'What do you mean Four? Hermione, Ron and I were the only one's there,' confusion evident in Dan's words.

'Would you let me go alone if you knew I was the one going in there? You really believe that a fully grown wizard was burned down to ashes by your touch. Really you can't be that stupid.'

'You were there, but I didn't see you.'

'Of course I was there and you didn't see me because I didn't want you to. What kind Slythrine I'll be if I couldn't manage stealth in front of a Gryffindor. No wonder Snape thinks all Lions are dunderheads,' the look on Harry's face convinced Dan that there was a reason why he was a Snake.

'Now, in our second year. After the first year the old coot was convinced that you will act all stupid stereotypical Lion, you had your second test. This one was unplanned by Dumbledore, but not unwelcomed. He let the whole school bully you with being heir of Slythrine. He could have stopped it but didn't. Although I was quite impressed at your capacity to take abuse and disappointed at whole school's including your stupidity in the whole heir of Slythrine matter. If you were really the heir wouldn't that makes me one as well and I'm the elder twin.'

'But you are not parselmouth.' Dan couldn't help but interrupt.

' _And how can you be so sure,_ ' hissed Harry.

' _Do you really think you are something special?_ Anyway that's not what we are here to discuss. Dumbledore was there when the first time the chamber was opened and still couldn't figure out where the entrance was or what beast it had. But second years could. I simply can't believe that. Also the portraits report to the headmaster so he knew that Ginny was the one opening the chamber but he still didn't do anything, why, because he wanted you to intervene.'

'Dumbledore wouldn't know where the chamber was and it would have required a parselmouth to open the way.' Dan quietly added.

'If he didn't know where the chamber was then pray tell me how did Fwakes showed up.'

Dan was silent.

'The third year was not what he planned so there's nothing to it. The only highlight your best friend getting access to a time turner and you using it to save a Hippogriff.'

'How do you know?' Dan couldn't believe his brother knew about it. As far as he knew only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione and he knew about the time turner.

'I have my sources. And I know that Hermione attended all her classes and she took all subjects so it doesn't take a Sherlock Holmes to put the pieces together.'

'The fourth year that really was a test of your abilities. Your character was now according to Dumbledore perfect to be moulded into a weapon for the Light side.'

'What you mean?' doubt was starting to find its way in Dan's mind.

'Alastair Moody and Dumbledore were friends and war buddies and you don't think that the old age had made him so senile that he wouldn't know that someone was playing Moody. But that's not all, he could have simply stopped you from participating but didn't.'

'The rules stated that…' Dan however never could complete his sentence.

'The rules, you mention the rules. Have you read the rules? Was there a copy provided to you as is mandatory to provide one to the champions?'

'What are you talking about?' Dan couldn't help but ask.

'The rule's state that should the committee find a candidate ineligible to participate the committee can award the champion last place and absolve him of his contractual obligations,' Harry replied in a matter of factual tone.

Dan couldn't believe what his brother was saying, but he knew for a fact that Harry never lied. No Harry Potter twisted the truth for his ends but he never lied.

'Fifth year. Voldemort's back and the Ministry are running a smear campaign against you and Dumbledore, but what does the old coot do. Nothing. You are tortured by Umbitch and what does the great Dumbledore do for his Golden Boy. Nothing. But here you too are at fault, instead of informing our parents or teachers you indulge yourself into a fight of wills against Umbitch and achieve what? Had you reported her on she would have been arrested for using an illegal artefact on a son of a Most Ancient and Noble House which would have saved half the muggle-borns from her torture. Your pride achieved nothing and did more harm.'

'Then Dumbledore lets you form an illegal organisation, lets you lead six students in ministry and comes in the end to save you. He couldn't just pop out of nowhere. He knew you were going there and he lets you go, to what end, to be possessed by Voldemort.'

This was too much to take in but Harry had his brother's full attention.

'Back at school he reveals the prophecy and lets you on your own when you friends are all hurt in the hospital wing. This entire time you could have, should have been given training, but no. the only training you got was because father wants you to be prepared.'

Harry let his words sink in.

'Now, tell me brother of mine, will you join me or will you rather let and old man lead you to your death,' Harry moved for the kill.

Dan was stumped into silence. This was it; this was the moment to choose whether or not he was to going to for once in his life do something with his brother by his side. If what his brother had told him is the truth, then there was no point in not to join him.

'Yes, I'll spy for you.' Daniel Potter replied with conviction.

Harry smiled inwardly. Finally his brother had grown some spine and now his sources of information were all in place. All he had to do was act on the information and he had learned enough at his Grand-Mother's knee to know that you do what you have to do, damn the world and damn the consequences.

'Very well. But, remember you can't tell of this to anyone, not till it's all over.'

'But, why? Why not involve mom and dad?' Daniel couldn't help but ask. He understood not involving Dumbledore but why leave their parents out of it.

'Because they'll not help. They will believe Dumbledore than a child, even if it's their own son.' Harry's voice was soft but it left no room for argument.

'Fine. So what's the plan?'

'Plan's very simple you gather information on the Order and whatever they can get about Death Eater activities, Nott's going to join the Death Eaters and gain inside information.'

'Wait a minute. How can Nott join the Death Eaters?' Dan asked.

'Let's say Nott has recently become Lord Nott due to accidental death of his father and therefore so as to help the noble cause of Death Eaters he is going to make a hefty donation. While we are on it my condolence for your father's death Theo,' Harry said turning towards Nott, sounding not so sorry at all. Dan had a suspicion that somehow his brother had a role in the accident.

'Yeah, sure. Really a tragedy,' Nott's reply made it appear anything but a tragedy.

'Susan here shall gather information on ministry activities and Cho and Padma are to provide information on the Death Eaters' foreign activates,' Harry continued.

'You provide me with the information regarding their safe houses, raids and anything of significance. And I promise this war will end before we leave Hogwarts,' Harry declared.

'And what will you do?' Daniel asked.

'Whatever it takes,' replied Harry enigmatically.

 **End of flash back.**

Throughout the Sixth year Dan provided his brother with all the information he got from whatever source. Harry also received information from Theodore Nott who had decided to side with Harry, rather than a murdering lunatic. There was no place for an ambitious person in a dictatorship and Theo was in Slythrine not because of family but because he was ambitious.

The Death Eaters died in most bizarre manners at their homes and safe houses. Nott and Dan provided the information to Harry and never asked how he did what he did. They knew he was responsible and they were happy to play their part.

Harry had also provided Dan with two of the horcruxes once it was known what they were. Dan had told Harry about them and what items possibly they were and within two weeks Salazar's locket and Helga's cup were mysteriously delivered to Dumbledore. Dan knew it was Harry; he always managed to do the impossible.

The other thing of note during the sixth year was the death eater raid.

 **Flashback**

Dan had just returned from the cave with Dumbledore who looked weakened by the potion. The hunt was a failure. The horcrux was a fake; someone has beaten them to it.

They saw the dark mark over the Astronomy Tower and rushed towards it on broomsticks borrowed from Madame Rosmerta.

They entered the top of the Tower and heard commotion. Dumbledore asked Dan to take is cloak on and wait by the wall. Suddenly Draco Malfoy entered the tower pointing his wand at the Headmaster. From Dan position he could see that whatever Malfoy was upto Dumbledore has expected this.

'Mr. Malfoy good to see you there. Came for some air. Fine evening isn't it.' Dumbledore said cheerfully. Dan could see that he was in pain. Dan tried to help but found that he was silenced and couldn't move.

'Shut up. I am here to kill. How can you be so cheerful about that?' Draco all but cried. Dan could see him struggling. He wondered if Malfoy had it in him to kill in cold blood.

'I know Draco. The poisoned bottle. The cursed necklace. I know all about it. You don't have to do this, you are not a murderer Draco. You are better than this,' Dumbledore tried to coax Malfoy. Dan couldn't believe his ears. Malfoy had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. He had tried to convince Hermione and Ron that Malfoy was upto something, but they had said that he was letting a petty rivalry get the better of him. Harry on the other hand had simply said that he knew and asked him to keep using the map to observe Malfoy.

And Dumbledore, he knew and he had done nothing. He had let a Death Eater stay in school and endangered all the students, for what, for giving Malfoy a second chance. Dan didn't hate Malfoy, but there were countless children at risk if Malfoy was a Death Eater. Now more than ever Daniel agreed with Harry's no mercy policy and lack of faith in Dumbledore.

'You don't know anything. You have no idea. I have to do it. Otherwise he will kill my mother,' Draco screamed through tears.

'Draco, join my side I'll protect you. I promise,' Dumbledore persisted.

Suddenly two figures dressed in black entered.

'Oh… So you brought company. Fancy seeing you here Mrs LeStrange and Mr McNair.' Dumbledore acknowledged the Death Eaters as if meeting old acquaintances.

Dan was having a hard time to believe this. Malfoy had let Death Eaters in the school and Dumbledore was acting like they were welcomed guests. Harry was right the old coot had gone over the deep end.

'Do it Draco. Do it or are you too much of chicken like you father,' Bellatrix encouraged Malfoy.

' _Stupefy._ ' The red spell hit Dumbledore square in chest and he slumped to the floor.

'Like father like son too much of chicken,' Bellatrix mocked.

'Let me show how we play. _Crucio_.' The torture cure hit Dumbledore limp body.

Suddenly there was moment behind the Death Eaters. Macnair's head exploded as if struck by a strong _reducto_ spell. Before Bellatrix noticed what had happened, she joined her companion in the same fate. Draco looked everywhere wild eyed for the thread. He fell to the ground stunned.

Dan was shocked with the turn of the events. Then he noticed something blast of Dumbledore's blackened arm. Dan rushed to Dumbledore's side. The ancient man was bleeding from where his arm had been torn off.

'Take him to the medical wing. The rest of the Death Eaters are neutralised.' The voice was unmistakeably Harry's.

'Harry,' Dan was confused he had seen his brother kill two Death Eaters and cut headmasters arm of. Well he knew Harry was there he just couldn't see him.

'Leave before he dies,' Harry commanded.

Dan didn't hesitate this time he did what his brother told. This was the first time Dan saw his brother kill someone and he wished it would be the last. He knew his brother was responsible for all the deaths of Death Eaters at their homes but didn't know how he did and now Dan was sure it wasn't something he wanted to know.

 **End of the Flashback**

After that day he truly understood what his brother meant when he had said that Dumbledore can't win the war. Dan had then put his faith in Harry and let him deal with the war. His part was simple give information and don't ask any questions.

Seventh year had seen more deaths but this time Death Eaters were on the back foot and from what his brother had told him today was the last day of war. Dan didn't ask any questions. He believed his brother. Harry had simply asked if Dan will trust him today with his life and he simply said there was no need to ask.

Lost in thought Dan was toying with his food.

'Knut for your thought?' Ginny asked. She has taken to sit beside Ron, Hermione and him in their sixth year.

Dan knew that she had a crush on him. He had found her attractive but after Bill and Fleur's wedding things have changed. He had taken to maintain mirror correspondence with Gabrielle and was planning to seek apprenticeship in France to see if things work between them. She had chased him during the whole time she stayed. Delacours were staying at the Potter Manor till the wedding. Dan had sought Harry for advice after all, his brother had had many girlfriends. He had been doing that a lot since he had agreed to spy for him. Harry in his usual aloof tone had simply replied, 'if you are worried about that she hero worships you then you will have the same problem with any girl you get together. At least she sees you as the selfless boy who saved her when he didn't have to than someone who survived because their family developed a spell to neutralise the killing curse.'

After that he had become friends with Gabrielle who insisted to be called Gaby and grown closer to her. Harry had given them a pair of enchanted mirrors to communicate. The mirrors were similar to that their father and his friends had created but were better that the old version as they were keyed to individuals and were unbreakable.

'Everything's going to change after this year,' Dan replied to the girl whom he knew was eagerly awaiting his reply. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't get the hint that he wasn't interested in her.

'Hmmm... true without you people it will be quite lonely here,' Ginny observed.

'Yeah. But, that's life you have to move on.' Dan really wished that whatever his brother had planned happens as soon as possible, like now will be the good time. But Harry had a thing for theatrics.

'I'll be joining the Auror program. Moine's going to join the Unspeakable training. It's supposed to be really tough,' Ron added.

'Dan you still haven't told us what you are planning to do after school,' Hermione asked. Over the course of last two years she had nagged him about it but Dan had avoided giving her an answer. He didn't have an idea until recently.

'What do you mean what he is going to do? You are going to join the Auror programme aren't you Dan,' Ron really was enthusiastic about the idea but Dan had realised he really didn't want to put his life in danger more than necessary. Seven years had done him enough good to convince him to do otherwise.

'I'll leave for France for Charms apprenticeship,' Dan replied flatly.

He would have laughed at his friends faces if not for noticing the door to the Great Hall was opened and a tall slim figure stepped in. Dan could recognise that figure even if he were blind. So this was Harry's plan. Why isn't the guy on this table?

'Potter. Show yourself and meet your death,' Voldemort strode into the Great Hall and his loud voice rang.

What followed was chaos. Students and adults alike screamed it took Dumbledore two minutes to reign in the students.

'I don't think you were invited tonight for the feast Tom. But you are in time for desert,' Dumbledore said jovially.

Dan really wondered if the old man was really sane.

'Dumbledore you stand no chance against me. Stand down and let me finish what I started all those years ago. Potter come here and fight like a man. I have accepted your challenge,' the moment Voldemort finished all eyes sought Daniel Potter.

'The Potter you are seeking Mr. Riddle would be me,' stepped forward Harry Potter taking of his cloak in the process.

'You, why would I concern myself with you.' Voldemort was furious. He had come here to kill the Potter brat for once and all but couldn't believe that it was the other twin he would be fighting.

'It was my challenge you accepted, it's not my fault if you didn't know that I was heir Potter. People do tend to overlook the fact that I am the elder twin,' Harry remarked calmly.

'Just by some seconds,' Dan quietly muttered.

The Great Hall was as silent as a graveyard. Dumbledore couldn't fathom what the boy was upto. James and Lily couldn't understand why their, as good as estranged son who had clearly stated he had no interest in joining the Order, challenge Voldemort of all people. Daphne had known what Harry had planned but that didn't mean she was happy about it. Of all the stupid things to do Harry was throwing their future away. Susan was furious; he hadn't told her about this. Just had asked, if she'll like to tour the world starting after the feast. After being reassured that after tonight war will be over she agreed. But this wasn't the way things were supposed to happen.

The students and teachers for their part were gaping at Harry Potter as if he had grown a second head. Who in their right mind challenges the Dark Lord and possible throw their life away. True Harry Potter was skilled but he was supposed to be the most level headed of the Potters. Roselyn for her part was grinning; she knew the bad wizard was as good as dead her big brother had said he wouldn't die till his princess was safe. She had grown out of fairy tales after her first year, but she still made Harry to do role play just so he would loosen up a bit. And she liked to think things were perfect, according to her brother if you play right nothing can ever go wrong.

'Fine. I'll kill you first and then I'll kill the rest,' Voldemort sneered.

'That's something never going to happen. There are some people I care about I would rather have them enjoy their summer,' Harry mocked. He knew it was dangerous but the more enraged his enemy became the more mistakes he will make and that was going to cost Voldemort his life.

'Fine then let me kill you first. Take your wand out boy.'

Students cleared the area and Voldemort put tables away to make place for the duel. Harry raised his hands and put a barrier in place so that no stray spell shall leave the duelling place. Dan simply walked by his brother's side.

'Stay out of the fight and stay safe. Your part will come at the end and be prepared to kill the bastard,' Harry commanded. Dan simply nodded and stood at the edge of the barrier.

'Now the two of us shall play. First we bow,' Harry gave a mockingly exaggerated bow.

'Take your wand out boy. I will hate to kill an unarmed enemy.'

'What kind of wizard are you to need a useless piece of wood to duel,' Harry taunted.

What no one knew was that Harry had been capable of controlling magic wandless since he was seven. Dorea Potter during her Unspeakable days was researching wandless magic and had concluded that wands were hindrance to wandless magic. By the time most wizards tried doing magic without a wand they were so dependent on wands, incantations and specific wand movements that they were not able to perform it. Magic required a wizard or witch to will it to do certain act and it was done. The wand only helped to focus that will. Dorea had tried to teach Harry magic at a young age without using a wand. After two years of constant tutoring Harry was able to do some magic wandlessly. And today was the day he was going to show off his full capabilities. He had honed his skill with training and exercises used during the time of Merlin.

'Fine then.' With that a fire ball burst out of Voldemort's wand. Harry just concentrated on the fire and willed his magic to shrink it to a size it wouldn't sustain.

'How is that possible,' the cool arrogance of the Dark Lord was now turned into shock.

Harry wanted to toy with him for a while but he knew better than to get cocky. Grandma Dorea had taught him to win when he can instead of gloating. Every great person who had been to the top and fell hard in the world had fallen to this trap and gotten too confident in their own invincibility and had thus lost. Also his magic reserves though greater than any other person to walk the earth were still finite and wasting them was not a great idea. According to Dorea's research magic was a form of energy much like the energy that resides in the world. People with a specific gene are able to harness that energy and thus manipulate matter to their wills. The more one used the more energy one lost. Harry with Dorea's designed methods or exercise had worked out and was able to strengthen his magic and improve his command on it.

He had also learned to mask his energy reserves and that was the reason no magical means could identify him thus making him invisible to the Marauder's Map which used the distinct magical signature of people in a particular surrounding to identify and locate them.

Harry undid the figurative cloak he used to mask his power and his magic started to swirl around him. Even people like Dumbledore and Voldemort can't do that without being in an extremely emotional state. The moment Harry's magic flared Voldemort for the first time in his life felt a sense of primal fear. The sense he had come to associate with Dumbledore only this time the sense was several fold greater. What he didn't know that other's also felt this same primal fear when around him. The principle was simple the weaker power fears the stronger power and magic in its rawest form was power. This was the primal instinct of self-preservation that was asking Voldemort to avoid the confrontation and save his life.

Harry launched into offensive and rained the Dark Lord with one spell after another. The Dark Lord was now on the defensive and was dodging, blocking and doing his best to avoid being hit by the spell. The spells seemed to flow out of Harry or were coming from his hands whenever he moved them. Harry for his part knew he was tiring his enemy. Now just one moment of respite and Dark Lord will move for the kill, a kill which was never to come. A kill which will ensure the Dark Lord will become truly mortal again.

Harry stopped his incessant attacks. Voldemort looked beaten. He was bleeding and panting like a mad dog. Harry on other hand was not greatly exhausted but he needed the Dark Lord to believe he had an advantage. After the initial spell Voldemort was on the defensive. Harry had held back Voldemort still had one use and the moment that is over he was as good as dead.

'Looks like you burned out Potter. Now die. _Avada Kedavara_ ,' the green spell raced towards Harry. This was it, the final move. With a gesture of his hand he summoned Dan to intercept the spell. The moment the spell connected with his body both Daniel and Voldemort fell to the ground. Dan landed softly thanks to Harry controlling his body and Voldemort was thrown back to land on his back.

Harry made way to the limp form of the Dark Lord. He removed his yew wand and snapped it. Putting thick rope bound on him and a strong sticking charm to bind him to the ground. He walked towards his brother.

Outside people were having a hard time to believe what has happened. They had seen Harry Potter put up a never seen before display of magic keeping the Dark Lord at bay and the suddenly stopping to give him an opening. They couldn't believe that Dan had been used as a human shield to stop the killing curse which Harry could have easily dogged. No one knew what was happening and no one dared to move.

'Wake up,' Harry said softly to his brothers fallen form. He had a pulse and it was strong. Dan's breathing was that of a person in sleep. People were confused before but now they wondered if Harry Potter has lost his mind. No one knew how Daniel Potter had survived the first killing curse all those years ago, but one can't simply expect him to do it twice.

'Wake now or I'll release Queen Danny pictures for the amusement of the whole world,' Harry smacked hard on Dan's face.

'You wouldn't,' Dan said in a panicked voice to the surprise of all the spectators.

'Try me,' Harry smirked.

'You are evil, you really are,' Dan groaned.

'Now get up and let's finish this once and for all,' Harry all but commanded.

Groaning Dan rose to his feet. 'You forgot to mention that this was going to hurt so much.'

'You don't know anything about pain.'

'Really? I have a permanent bed marked for me in the Hospital wing,' Dan snarled.

'There are worse pains than Quidditch injuries and your end of the year injuries.'

'Like what.'

'Being on the wrong end of Grandma's wand. Now let's finish this. Voldemort's starting to wake up.' Both boys went to the Dark Lord's side.

'Wakey. Wakey. Tommy boy. It's about time that you die permanently for a change,' for Harry now was the right time to gloat and mock. Voldemort was bound and without a wand.

'You might destroy this body boy but I'll find another and then I shall kill you,' Voldemort sneered.

'All your Horcruxes are gone Tom. You destroyed the last one that was the reason I didn't burn you to the ashes until now. Any last words.'

'Damn you Potter.'

'Checkmate,' with that Harry pointed his hand towards Voldemort and his body started to burn.

The now finally vanquished Dark Lord cried out in pain. The fire lit by Harry didn't stop until all that was left of Voldemort was ashes. Harry conjured an urn and placed the ashes into it and shut the lid.

'One down, two to go.' With a lazy wave of his hand Harry removed the barrier. No sooner was it done people started to make way towards them. Dan rushed to meet their parents both had tear tracks on their faces.

Harry started to make way towards the grounds. People congratulating and clapping his back but he paid no heed to them. He knew he was in trouble and it will be better to have it over with away from the public eyes.

He walked towards the lone tree that stood by the Black Lake. It was his favourite spot outdoors, he could come there whenever he felt like and let the cool air sooth his mind. Once there Harry leaned against the tree and gradually sat down closing his eyes and just relaxing.

Too soon for liking he heard footsteps and angry muttering. He knew he should have told Daphne and Susan about what he had planned but that would have worried then uselessly instead he had asked them to accompany him on a world tour right after the feast. All the planning had kept them adequately exited and given him time to deal with his plans.

'If I say sorry will that help,' Harry asked getting up and turning to face the music.

'No,' bellowed a teary eyed Susan and her hand connected with cheek.

'If I told you that I have a snake skin purse for you will that help,' asked a hopeful Harry.

'Hmmm... I'll think about it. But first not to be out done by a Puff,' Daphne mused and smacked the other side of his face.

'Now that out of the way, don't I get victory snog or something,' asked Harry cheekily.

'I call dibs to that,' with that Daphne jumped him.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall.

People were gathering, the Minister of Magic was already there with Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and aurors Black and Shacklebolt. Also present was Chairperson of Board of Governors of Hogwarts, Lady Dowager Augusta Longbottom. During the duel Neville has gone and got her as Harry had asked.

They were all waiting for Harry to show up, he was the only one with all the answers as it was his plan that they were here.

The Potters were standing together in a small group with their family friends Lupins and Black.

'Daniel Charlus Potter. You have got a lot to explain,' Lily shot him a glare that demanded answers.

'It was Harry's plan all of it. Ask him,' Daniel gulped. His mother could be scary when she wanted to be.

'Don't worry mom. I am sure Harry had it all under control,' Roselyn assure her mother.

'Roselyn, care to explain how you sound so sure,' Lily's tone demander answer.

'I might have during an emotional outburst have asked of Harry to make the war stop. And Harry being Harry might have decided to just do it,' Roselyn inched away from Lily.

'But he can't just as you put it make stop a war,' Lily growled through gritted teeth. Sometimes here children gritted her nerves more than the Marauders.

'But when you have that level of Magical Power with economic resources you get from a six hundred year old alchemist you can do anything you want.' Roselyn stated as explaining a child.

'And any further why don't you ask him? Here he comes after a long dual victory snog,' Roselyn pointed towards the Entrance Hall and avoided her mother's look. She just loved winding them up. Being close to Harry, she had learned it was fun to mess adults and if you knew which buttons to push it was damn easy.

As the three entered the Great Hall everyone in attendance began to cheer.

'Minister, I have little something for you,' Harry tossed the urn towards the Minister.

'Is this really what remains of you-know-who?' Minister Fudge asked shaking. Fudge had barely survived the confidence vote once Voldemort was revealed. The only reason he was still in office was because the man was so easy to manipulate that either side of war preferred to have him do their work.

'Yes, and for Morgana's sake stop stuttering. He is gone as gone as one can be.' Harry snapped.

'Madam Bones, don't worry I have got something for you too,' Harry said rummaging to his pockets.

'After that urn I fear whose ashes you are going to present me with,' Madam Bones replied. She had interacted with the boy and knew his enough to know something big was up his sleeve.

'Nothing of importance, just ashes of the Ministry of Magic. Figuratively that is. It is list of all the bribes paid to the ministry officials by the Death Eaters, with names of the persons involved, favour asked and amount paid alongside dates,' Harry said, taking a black book form his pockets and enlarging it.

'This is…' Madam Bones was lost for words.

'Great, isn't it? I took care of the Death Eater problem, the least you can do is clear house,' Harry said, 'start with our dear Minister, his name is on the first page.'

'Checkmate,' Harry whispered as Auror Shackelbolt arrested Minister Fudge.

'Madam Bones please stay a little longer, you might have to make one more arrest,' Harry asked he. He just loved to be one calling the shots, oh well tonight was the last he planned to see these people in a public setting.

'Madam Longbottom, as the Chairman of Board of Governors, here's little something for you too,' Harry handed her a manila folder.

'This is…' Madam Longbottom was lost for words.

'Proof of all the infractions major or minor committed by Headmaster Dumbledore.' Harry helpfully supplied.

With the minister and the headmaster in custody the aurors and Madam Longbottom left Hogwarts. Prof. McGonagall was appointed as the interim Headmistress and took control of castle wards.

After students were dispersed to be sent to their dorms only the Potters remained.

'You have a lot of explaining to do young man,' Lily growled.

'I suppose I do, don't I. But, where to begin,' Harry calmly replied.

'From the beginning,' Roselyn helpfully supplied.

'Alright. So in first year I took the stone and returned it to the Flamels, which in turn gained me an apprenticeship from them. I always suspected Dumbledore's meddling self and I was sure he was leading Daniel on towards an end. Second year confirmed it and then when in fourth year Daniel had his nightmares I was pretty sure it has something to do with his scar. Then with knowledge of horcruxes I realised what the scar actually was. Only to realise that only Voldemort could successfully deal with it, without harming Dan. The intelligence network formed with help from Daniel, Susan and Theodore helped me locate targets. Flamels provided the resources to finance the attacks and rest they say is history,' Harry summarised.

'Why not come to us for help?' James asked weakly amazed by what his son has achieved.

'Would you have believed me over Dumbledore?' Harry asked. The ensuing silence was answer enough to James question.

'But the Prophecy…' James started.

'Can be interpreted in a number of ways,' Harry finished for him.

'Alright it was wonderful evening, but I have a yacht to catch,' with that Harry walked out of the Great Hall with Daphne and Susan on each side.

 **Epilogue**

It has been twenty five years since Voldemort was defeated. The magical world has gone massive change. Susan and Daphne have taken their respective family seats after spending the last ten years after that night on world tour. They had learned various types of magic and experienced various cultures. They along with Potter-Longbottom-Black block lead the magical world in new era.

James and Lily have taken a more proactive role in politics.

Sirius had married Amelia Bones his boss during the war. They had a son and two daughters.

Remus have passed on due to the complications in testing stages of a newer wolfs bane potion.

Dumbledore have retired from public life the same year of Voldemort's defeat as a form of plea-bargain and have passed on to his next great adventure on the second anniversary of Voldemort's defeat.

Theodore Nott was the new Head of Department of Magical Intelligence, a counter intelligence agency formed on the line of Secret Intelligence Service. He was happily married to his wife Astoria and had a son name Hadrian named in honour of Harry and also his godfather.

Roselyn have taken to travelling the world, financed by her elder brother. She couldn't seem to mind a stable romance in life and had given up on hope for any. She had adopted a magical orphan as her daughter, who went along with her before starting her magical education.

Daniel had finished his charms mastery and is looking forward to take on the role of Charms Professor at Hogwarts this year as Professor Fitwick is retiring. His wife Gabriel 'call me Gabby' will joining him as the foreign language teacher, a new subject approved by the Board of Governors at the insistence of an anonymous benefactor. They have a set of twin daughters and a son.

Ron gave up on his delusions of being an auror, and joined Chudley Cannons to fulfil his quiditch playing dreams. He married Lavender Brown a Daily Prophet reporter said to be on par with the legendary Rita Skeeter. They have a son named Chudley, according to Dan, the boys godfather, reminds him more of his cousin Dudley.

Hermione still works at DoM, trying to replicate Dorea Potter's work. However, most of the source material was used by Dorea is in Harry's possession a fact everyone is ignorant about. She married a fellow department worker Justin. They don't have any children.

Harry disappeared from public eye and only shows face in public incognito. He continues his study of magic and is the owner of the W.A.S.P. (no one knows what that stands for) a multi-national company that does everything in the wizarding world. A government in itself.

Harry stays in a personal island, only close family members and close friends have access. He didn't marry, but not surprisingly children born to Susan and Daphne are parselmouths and ridiculously powerful. No points for guessing.

As for Draco, well nobody really cares to what happened to that little jerk.


End file.
